disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tree Gecko Effect
The Tree Gecko Effect is the 10th episode of Season 29. Summary The Disney Junior Club wonder why a Tree Gecko is able to walk on glass surfaces. They shrink themselves into mini-size in order to get a closer look at the tree gecko's ability, but Romeo sees this as an opportunity to sneak into the Gup-TD HQ to steal Sofia’s inventions. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii and Captain Jake noticing a Tree Gecko climbing on the Gup-TD’s sunroof at night. Not understanding how they are able to do that, the pirates decide to begin an experiment. They think that Tree Gecko feet have suction cups on them, so Kwazii uses his super sticky power. He bounces up onto the sunroof via trampoline, successfully sticking to the sunroof. However, he is unable to move because his super sticky hands tightly cement him to the sunroof. Captain Jake lassos a bungee cord around Kwazii's chest and tries pulling him off the sunroof, but the cord snaps, and he falls and sets off the alarm. The alarm wakes up Sofia and the PJ Masks. Sofia and Catboy, just wanting this all to end, successfully pull Kwazii off the sunroof with the help of Captain Jake. The force, however, causes all four to roll out the Gup-TD and into the forest, where they are surrounded by Tree Geckos. Meanwhile, Romeo finds out that the alarm in the Gup-TD has been set off, and prepares to land his jet nearby so that he can steal the inventions inside. Sofia analyzes the toe pads of one Tree Gecko and finds out that the "secret" is too small to see, so she, Catboy, and the Pirate Pals head back into the Gup-TD. Sofia grabs her newest invention: the Magical Creature Power Disc Making Kit, or M.C.P.D.M.K., a backpack that holds everything she needs to make Magical Creature Power Discs. All six then shrink with Kwazii’s shrinking magic power and return to the forest. Kwazii distracts a tree gecko as Sofia gets a closer look at the tree gecko's toe pads. The Disney Junior Club find out that Tree Geckos can stick to countless surfaces because they have feet that allow them to "electrically attach" to the surface, and to remove that tension, they peel their toes off from the tips inward. But then, two Monsoon Marmots chase the Disney Junior Club and the Tree Gecko into the Gup-TD. Romeo suddenly appears right in front of them and encloses them in a glass container that is immune to magic that not even Catboy’s family magic or Kwazii’s super strength can help break through. Knowing that Tree Geckos can climb on glass, Kwazii convinces Romeo to drop a Tree Gecko into the container. Sofia crafts Magical Creature Power Discs, and the pirates activate their Magical Creature Power Suits. The rest of the crew grabs onto their tails as they climb up. The Disney Junior Club return to normal size with Kwazii’s growing power, and unexpectedly, the two Monsoon Marmots expand in size. Romeo freaks out and runs out screaming. At the end, the pirates trap the Monsoon Marmots and prepare to return them to their original size, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Shrinking Power *Growing Power *Super Sticky Power *Super Strength Villain Motives * Romeo: To sneak into the Gup-TD, trap the mini-sized Disney Junior Club, and steal Sofia’s inventions Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia *This episode is similar to The Gecko Effect from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 29 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Complete Season 29 episodes Category:Season 29 episodes based on cartoons Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 29 images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Sofia images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Group images